


Good morning my sweetheart

by PlantBoy_Elliott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantBoy_Elliott/pseuds/PlantBoy_Elliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi's domestic life, One slow summer morning together, wrapped up in each others love, ignoring the rain and all obligations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning my sweetheart

Summer rain. Suga sighed, they had planned to go for a walk today, maybe buy some groceries. He pouted a little as his breath fogged up the glass of the window, droplets blurring the faint reflection of his face. “Whats that look for?” Came a deep voice from behind him. Suga was prevented from turning when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he huffed before smiling, bright and sunny (unlike the weather). “We were supposed to go for a walk today and its raining.” He offered. Suga had been sick for a week now, and to make it worse right in the middle of the holiday. There was so much he wanted to do but he was stuck in the house feeling sluggish and gross. Even the most optimistic of people would get bored of that, and thats what suga was - he was itching to do something, Daichi could tell. He returned the smile handsomely, kissing Suga’s neck and then his cheek as the smaller boy leaned his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder. “You know if you do too much you’re going to make yourself sick again.” He reminded. Suga’s cheeks puffed up with air and he sighed again, humming his agreement. Daichi flopped backwards onto the bed, suga falling on top of him, giggling already ( he was easy to cheer up). Suga rolled over, so that their chests were pressed together. He felt Daichi’s hands running up his sides and wriggled on top of him, chuckling, “That tickles Daichi” He breathed out. Daichi gave a gentle smile that just reached his eyes. 

  “How about we cook something to eat, sit out on the porch and then take a bath?” Daichi suggested after a few minutes of cuddling. Koushi had barely moved from his room for the past week, and Daichi had been taking care of him best he could, staying over pretty much every night - nobody minded, the two had been practically living at each others houses since the start of second year. Suga nodded, “Okay,” He chimed, in a sing song voice. He was the definition of a morning person. Daichi was more of a slow starter, though in recent months, koushi had turned him into more of a morning person by simply being a ray of sunshine from the moment he opened his eyes, it made getting up easier and much more enjoyable. 

Suga, with Daichi’s sweater on and little else, snuffled out of bed, into his slippers. Daichi followed, stretching as he rose from the sheets, finding his own slippers (he now had a pair that lived in Suga’s house. they had matching Mickey and Minnie mouse slippers from their visit to disney land earlier in the year). Suga stood in front of the counter, unsure of what to cook. Daichi pressed himself to Suga’s back, knowing he could easily take most of his weight. They stayed that way for a while and Suga tried his hardest to think of something to cook. He eventually noticed something pressing against the top of his thigh through his boxers. Daichi had been pretty wordless as he usually was in the mornings, simply humming his agreement every now and then to assure Suga he was still listening. Suga pressed back against him. Morning wood perhaps. Despite this being a regular occurrence, felt a blush rising in his cheeks at the thoughts rising in his own head. Daichi huffed in his ear as he repositioned himself, to have his erection settle in the curve of Suga’s ass instead. 

Suga turned his head slightly and they made eye contact, already both knowing what would lead. Suga let Daichi rut against him for a while, enjoying his little huffs of arousal into his shoulder, Daichi’s voice still low and gruff from sleep. After a few minutes of this, Daichi’s hands now on Suga’s hips, Suga slipped from his boyfriend’s arms, turning to face him and savour the look of surprise on his face before he sunk to his knees in front of him. He gave a shy glance upwards and Daichi gave him a smile, still a little drowsy and definitely turned on, a hand finding his hair. Suga pulled Daichi’s sweatpants down to his knees, unable to wait any longer and surged forwards, taking most of Daichi’s cock into his mouth. He heard a long, hushed groan from above him and began working quickly. As much a he was enjoying himself he also really wanted breakfast. He sped up and Daichi leaned on the counter, “Fuck, Koushi,” He moaned. Now Suga was turned on for sure. He felt the grip on his hair tighten - Daichi never lasted long in the morning he had come to learn, and swallowed the hot liquid that hit the back of his throat. 

He wiped his mouth and stood up, jaw aching (in a good way). He only got to see Daichi’s blissed out smile for a moment before he was pushed against the counter and into a heated kiss.   Daichi lifted Suga up onto the counter top, settling between spread legs with ease. He pulled down Koushi’s pants enough to pull out his growing erection, pumping his hand slowly, kissing down Suga’s neck. He felt arms wrapping around his neck, gripping gently but not too hard, not scratching. It wasn’t hard and passionate, it was slow and soft around the edges. It was a mixture of sex and making love, just quelling the urges, just slow and gentle. It was one of their favourite ways to go about things. All of their interactions could be so soft, so kind and full of their love, their whole relationship was so knowing this way. And this was the best way to show that. Suga was still vocal even now, breathing hitched and cheeks pink, his moans muffled by Daichi’s shoulder. He came between them and leaned back against the cupboard, huffing out a little laugh. They rubbed noses before slipping into little soft kisses, chaste and sweet. “I don’t think I mind the rain,” Suga declared, pulling his pants back up and hopping off the counter. “Oh? Daichi responded, pulling how own trousers back up. Suga nodded, glancing out of the sliding glass doors to the patio, rain still falling. 

They cut up some watermelon and sat on the porch to eat. Daichi laid with his head in Suga’s lap, who smiled down at him and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Rain is alright,” He confirmed after a period of comfortable silence. Daichi opened an eye to look up at Suga. “I think my summer will be well spent no matter where I am, since I’m with you Daichi-san,” he grinned. Daichi gave a chuckle, reaching up the cup Suga’s cheek, “You’re too sweet for your own good,” They both grinned, eyes shining as they met in the middle for a kiss. Daichi was right, Suga was sickly sweet, but he was a huge sap too, and sweet was just the way he liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! I was a little nervous to post my first fix here. Any feed back or comments are appreciated!


End file.
